


Rule #1

by cottonxandy



Category: Tyler the Creator (Musician)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonxandy/pseuds/cottonxandy
Summary: Solana never knew that someone who made her feel so safe could make her feel so afraid. Tyler was the perfect guy at first - sweet, handsome, goofy and a guaranteed good time. No one would ever suspect the guy with a big gap and Dumbo ears to be a drug dealer in the wealthy Ladera Heights. As the months passed by, Solana developed a craving for the fast life and began to dabble in drugs...and broke the golden rule:Rule #1: NEVER FALL FOR YOUR DRUG DEALER.
Relationships: Tyler "the Creator" Okonma/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> A short story starring Tyler the Creator and SZA.

**The air was foggy,** Solana could barely see where she was going as she walked up the sidewalk, hoping that her iPhone had enough battery to grab an Uber ride back Home. She'd made the horrible mistake of not telling her Mother that she was going out that night, let alone telling her it'd be for over 3 hours ( _ **It wasn't my choice, alright!**_ ) Her eyes veered over to her lockscreen, a photo of her and her 2 month old black kitten named Popsicle.

**4 HOURS EARLIER**

The sun was blazing down on Tyler Okonma's dark chocolate skin, a sheen of sweat glistening against his neck and arms. His loud throaty laugh vibrated in the open air as he listened to something his best friend Rakim had been telling everyone at the table. His brown eyes shone at the sight of the unfamiliar girl with a wild long ponytail and luscious glossy lips. **_Damn, I definitely wouldn't mind seeing what that mouth can do._**

Tyler felt the edge of a heel slam against his leg underneath the table, belonging to his close partner in crime Kali Uchis. The blonde Latina was curvy with a cute mole and amazing eyelashes, everyone always assumed they were fucking on the low but Tyler would never dare cross that line, it never ended well for him anyway. 

"Ow!"

"Stop looking at her like that, Tyler, you're acting weird!"

"Weird? How am I-"

"Guys, this is my friend Solana."

Frank Ocean introduced her, the overall clad 18 year old standing at the foot of the table. Solana smiled a shy smile, taken aback as Rihanna got up to hug her, telling her all about the shenanigans the friend group had been up to all day. Solana barely managed to get a word in, just managing to look up at Tyler for a quick moment. Tyler felt his heart twist like a doorknob, his pupils became dilated and his foot tapped repeatedly, and it wasn't triggered by his ADHD this time around either.

_**God, she's an Angel. She looks like a damn supermodel. How does Frank even know Solana? Where did she pop up from?** _

_**Am I jealous? Why am I jealous? Frank and I are best friends! Fucking brothers, dude.** _

_**I need to chill before I do something dumb.** _

"And for today's menu we have...Pancakes!"

Rakim announced, proudly bringing out a tray of his homemade Pancakes topped off with white and pink marshmallows, a river of Chocolate syrup and a few slices of bananas messily scattered across the top last minute. Tyler froze as Solana moved to sit next to him, leaning over to grab a stack of baked goods. He did everything in his power not to get caught as he stole a quick peek at Solana's cleavage, fighting the urge to pull her aside and break the Hell out of her back right then and there.

_"Tyler, are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah...I'm cool."_


End file.
